


通俗爱情 04

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	通俗爱情 04

04

 

“东海，你得负责，明白吗。你不能不管我。”

说完李赫宰的吻铺天盖地落了下来，李东海也没有要抗拒的意思，甚至还努力地回应着。

这个吻本来是满满的柔情，却在李东海下意识地把双手环上李赫宰的脖子时，瞬间演变成了火热。两个人的身体越贴越近，衣料摩擦生出的电流，顺着胸口一点一点聚集到小腹，又爆炸似的朝下面散开。

李东海感觉自己缺氧地快要站不住了，松开手轻轻拽了拽李赫宰的衣角，示意他停下来。

李赫宰其实刚刚表白完，酒就已经醒了大半，这会儿看着李东海涨红着脸试图大口喘息的样子，也就贴心地没有再继续下去，而且他残存的意识和教养也在提醒着他不能在这儿就地正法。

但是他的小朋友实在是甜得有毒，让人一闻到就无法拒绝得想吃到嘴里。所以他实在不舍得就这么结束，大好春光，苦于夜短。于是偷偷嘴角一勾就计上心头。

两人分开后，李东海快速呼吸了几下，很快就顺过了气来。又不好意思主动再继续，于是就低着头，用脚尖有一下没一下地搓着地上的一张废纸片，等着李赫宰先开口。

等了半天都没听到声音，他疑惑地抬起头，发现李赫宰又变成了刚刚接吻前的那个醉酒状态，眼神涣散得聚不了焦，身体也有要摇晃起来的架势。

他这才意识到，对哦他都喝多了，哪儿能明白这是干嘛呢，全是动物直觉。

李东海挎上李赫宰的胳膊把人扶住，然后用腾出的另一只手的手指戳了戳他的脸，看他还是没什么反应，只好认命地把他拖到路边打车。

好不容易从李赫宰嘴里套出地址，又费力地把人扛进家去，本想一走了之，结果李赫宰躺在床上没完没了地嚷嚷着要洗澡。

李东海思想斗争了半天，最后还是咬着牙快速脱了他的衣服把他扔进了浴室。

这一系列的折腾使李东海脑门上都渗出了一层薄汗，他坐到客厅沙发上安慰自己说外面天冷，等自己消了汗再走也不迟。

进了浴室的李赫宰迅速卸下了醉酒伪装，他把花洒拿下来打开，水流声瞬间充斥着整个房间。

他调节了一下水温，确保不会让人觉得凉，就悄悄把耳朵贴着门边儿听着动静，发现李东海没走，很是欣慰地笑了笑。

“啊！”

坐在外面的李东海听到浴室里面突然一声儿叫喊，担心是李赫宰晕晕乎乎地把自己摔着了，赶紧跑到门口虚开了一个门缝儿，朝着里面说：

“怎么了？你没事儿吧李赫宰？”

没听到回应。

李东海的心一下就揪起来了，因为经常看到有醉酒的人洗澡时摔倒这种新闻，这会儿紧张地不行，手也一直死死攥着门把手。

等了一会儿见李赫宰还是没有回应，李东海赶紧打开门准备进去。

没想到李赫宰早有准备，李东海前脚刚迈进去，他就把刚才拿在手里花洒对着李东海身上冲。

李东海还没意识到是怎么回事儿，就被结结实实淋了一身。

他看着罪魁祸首这会儿正贱兮兮地歪着头朝他笑，就气不打一处来，白担心他了。

骂人的话已经到了嘴边，李赫宰扔下花洒绕到李东海背后，单手揽过他的腰贴向自己，用嘴叼着他的耳朵哑着嗓子说道：

“小朋友的衣服湿了呢，得赶紧脱下来，不然明天要感冒了。”

明明是一句小时候也经常能听到的话，但是被李赫宰用那样的嗓音说出来，就染上了色气。李东海觉得自己的耳朵已经开始发烫。

李赫宰把手伸到李东海衣服的下摆处，手上的动作稍加停顿，就顺着平坦的小腹向上缓慢移动，衣服被一点一点撩起来，移到李东海胸前就停了下来。

李赫宰抱着李东海到浴室镜子前，抬手把镜子上的水汽一抹，李东海就被眼前的画面吓了一跳。他从来没从镜子里看过自己动情时候的样子，明明衣服还没脱掉，但是他已经能感觉到背后的人的蓄势待发。

李赫宰用膝盖轻轻抵开李东海的腿，把自己的下半身紧紧地贴上去，用手抬起李东海的下巴，迫使他直视镜中的二人。

“抬头看看，我是谁？”

李东海害羞地说不出话来，不安地扭动着身体试图挣脱这个怀抱，可惜他高估了自己的力气，他徒劳的动作对此刻的李赫宰来说，都是在欲拒还迎。

“说话。我是谁？”  
“是……李赫宰……你快放开我……”

李东海几乎是咬着牙才从嗓子眼儿里挤出这么几个字。李赫宰获得了满意的答案，松了松手把人放开。

李东海背对着人开始解扣子，衣服湿湿地贴在身上的感觉很难受。他的手不住地颤抖，解了一颗就再也解不开下面的了。他突然委屈得想哭，他很少觉得自己这么丢脸，被几句话撩拨得已然理智出走，连手脚都不受自己控制。

李赫宰宠溺地笑着，把这一刻的眼中含泪的李东海牢牢地记录在自己的脑海中。

握着李东海的手帮他把衣服和裤子都脱掉，此刻一丝不挂的两具身体终于达到了沸点。李赫宰把人打横抱起，走出了浴室。

粗重的喘息声在卧室弥漫开来，李东海两只手被一齐束缚在头顶，李赫宰俯下身，顺着李东海的脖颈轻轻舔舐，很快在锁骨的位置留下了一片红红的痕迹。

李赫宰把手抚上李东海下面的坚硬，刚一触碰就又胀大了几分，李东海想寻个安慰，但手被钳住无法动弹，只好把嘴往李赫宰脸前凑，李赫宰张嘴含住他的薄唇，舌头在里面肆意地横扫掠过，好像要把人活活吃掉一样。

亲吻声和喘息声混合在一起，环绕在彼此的耳膜边。

李赫宰抓着李东海的一只手往自己火热的下身探去，李东海的手被烫了一下，身体一抖，实在没忍住闷哼了一声。

他们就这么互相抚摸、摩擦着，一起到达了第一次高潮。

李赫宰就这么静静地抱了李东海好一会儿，等两个人的呼吸都趋于稳定之后，把人翻了身。

已经卸了力的李东海任由他摆布，他听到抹润滑油的声音，紧接着后面的疼痛让他叫了出来。

“好疼啊，李赫宰你快拿出来。”  
“乖，你别紧张，我不动了好不好。”

李赫宰停下了手指上的动作，赶紧温柔地揉着李东海的臀部，想让他把紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，可是李东海根本控制不了自己，只能越夹越紧。

李赫宰的吻顺着李东海的背脊一路向下，到达腰的时候怜惜地小口亲着。

过了一会儿李东海觉得自己的痛感渐渐褪去，取而代之的是更强烈的酥麻，他小声儿地唤李赫宰的名字，想让他动一动。

李东海咬着牙，手在床单上攥出一个又一个褶皱，疏解着自己的紧张。放松下来很快就扩张完成，李赫宰又把人翻了一半过来，开始提枪缓缓地向更深处进攻。

里面的温热包裹着他，一股窒息的快感急窜到大脑，李赫宰此刻突然觉得酒精的后劲儿上来了，才极慢地抽动了几下，就已经有了要冲上云霄的感觉。

李东海的脚趾开始痉挛，实在太疼了，他呜呜地低声哭泣，身体不受控制地一抽一抽的，李赫宰也有点忍不住了，把李东海的腿往肩上抬了抬准备最后冲刺。

快感从连接处顺着每一根神经涌到全身，他们像置身火海中一样，被火焰席卷吞噬，最终一起在空中爆炸开来，一瞬间分不清现实和梦境，就手拉手一起被带到了一片虚无中。

等李赫宰回过神来，李东海因为太累已经睡着了。

李赫宰把人抱回第一战场浴室，细心地帮他一一清理好才又抱他回到床上。

李东海半梦半醒中觉得有人轻轻拍着自己入睡，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，闭着眼伸手胡乱摸索着，碰到了一个温暖的胸膛，就又安心地贴着这热源沉沉睡去。

李赫宰在他贴近的时候听清了李东海嘴里的话，他说：

“别走。”

 

「东海，我不走。我就在你旁边，哪儿也不去。」


End file.
